


The One That Got Away

by Paranymph



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A lot of feels, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I'm Sorry, One Shot, and a lot of fluff, astrid loses hiccup, little snippets through astrids life with and without hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranymph/pseuds/Paranymph
Summary: I was listening toThe One That Got Awayby Katy Perry and suddenly thought of this one shot.An modern AU where Astrid loses Hiccup and thinks back at their moments together while she tries to enjoy her life without him.Mature warning is also for a little scene where Hiccstrid does adult stuff, but it isn't very explicit.





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apoligize for this and the feelings you're about to go through. If it makes you feel any better, I cried when I wrote this.   
> Also: I recommond listening to the acoustic version of _The One That Got Away_ by Katy Perry when you're reading this story.

_ Astrid lay beside Hiccup and looked at his face. He had his eyes closed, because he forgot his sunglasses and the setting sun was still very bright, mostly because of the sea. She looked at his nose, there were freckles all over the bridge of it. They spreaded more thinly under his eyes and on his cheeks. The corners of his lips were set in a content upward pose. He was happy. She was too.  _

 

* * *

 

“Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!”

After Astrid heard the door open, her daughter sprinted toward the living room, really eager to see Astrid. 

“Oh, my darling girl, here I am. What is it?” 

Lydia jumped on her mother's lap and held her hands up to Astrid's face, or rather, her eye. Astrid backed her head and looked at the toy in Lydia's hands. Astrid laughed. 

“You got the Night Fury in your Happy Meal?” Astrid gave her mother a disappointing look, who just walked into the living room. Although she didn't want to forbid McDonald's for her daughter, Astrid would prefer if they didn't make a habit out of it. 

“No! Hayden gave it to me. He got two!” Astrid froze when she heard the name. Did she just hear her daughter correctly? 

“Hayden?” 

“Yeah, a boy I met at the swimming pool. Some boys stole my ball and he retrieved it for me.” 

“They played together for the whole afternoon,” said Astrid's mother, settling down on a chair. 

“I know sweetheart, I had the same look when I heard his name,” she continued when she saw Astrid's face. 

“What's with Hayden's name?” asked Lydia. 

“Nothing, sweetie. Don't worry about it.” 

Astrid stroked through her daughter's hair.

 

* * *

 

_ “Hiccup- no stop please, Hic- no, please, you're killing-”  _

_ “Never! You will never be safe from my hands!”  _

_ “Please- I cannot- Hiccup!”  _

_ Hiccup stopped his tickle attack and looked concerned at Astrid, but she took this opportunity to turn him upside down and settle on top of him.  _

_ “Ha, gotcha!”  _

_ “Hey, that's not fair. I demand a rematch.”  _

_ “What's not fair? You started this attack from behind.”  _

_ “Fair enough. How can I make this up to you?”  _

_ “A kiss.”  _

_ “A kiss? That simple? But milady, of course I'll make this up to you.”  _

_ Hiccup got up tried to kiss Astrid, but she laid a finger on his lips.  _

_ “And a promise.”  _

_ “As long as you're not demanding world peace, I would do anything for you, milady.”  _

_ “That'll you never stop with these Sunday picnics. For the rest of my life I want to have you beside me every Sunday and stuffing me with chocolate covered strawberries.”  _

_ Hiccup smiled and put one of his hands in her neck.  _

_ “Of course. Even if I have to fly to the moon to get those strawberries, I'd do it for you.”  _

_ Astrid smiled and kissed Hiccup. _

 

* * *

 

“Astrid, are you okay?” 

Heather was sitting on the couch whilst Astrid stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room. Astrid blinked, realizing she was probably standing there for a couple of minutes. When she blinked, tears rolled out of her eyes and Heather noticed. 

“Oh dear.” Heather walked to Astrid and hugged her. Astrid felt that more tears were escaping her eyes and she started to sob. 

“Hey, it's okay. Don't worry about it. I know it's been 20 years today.” 

Astrid didn't respond, she just let emotions go free.

 

* * *

 

_ Hiccup held Astrid hand while she was blindfolded.   _

_ “Where are you bringing me?”  _

_ “To our Sunday picnic.”  _

_ “Hiccup, it's half past five in the afternoon. That's hardly a picnic anymore.”  _

_ “But who says it has to be lunch on a blanket? I thought as long as you're sitting on a blanket and take your food from a basket, it would be a picnic. And besides, chocolate covered strawberries are hardly a lunch.”  _

_ “Well if they're hardly a lunch, they aren't dinner either.”  _

_ “Oh you spoilsport. Just let me take you to our picnic and have dinner with those strawberries as dessert.”  _

_ “That's a deal, Haddock.”  _

_ “We're here, Hofferson. May I take off your blindfold?”  _

_ “Of course, babe.”  _

_ Hiccup stood closely behind her and took off her blindfold very carefully. Astrid gasped for air when she saw they're standing on the beach, on a blanket surrounded by hundreds of lights. Hiccup slid his arms around her waist.  _

_ “You like it?”  _

_ Astrid turned around and kissed him passionately.  _

 

* * *

 

“Mom?” 

“Hmmm.”

“Mom?”

“Yes, Lydia?” Astrid looked up from her paperwork. 

“Whose ring is that?” 

Lydia stood beside her and went over the engagement ring on Astrid's right ring finger. 

Astrid looked a bit confused at her daughter. 

“Why do you want to know?” 

“I was talking with Dad this weekend about how you guys met and how you got me and stuff, but he never told me he proposed to you.” 

“That's right. I had this ring long before I met your dad.” 

“Yeah, mom, but I know it is a engagement ring. Dad told me your story and I gave a comment about your ring. I always thought it was an engagement ring. And then he told me that it is an engagement ring, but not his. So I would like to know: whose is it?” 

Astrid hesitated and touched the ring. 

“Mom?” 

“Yeah, right, sorry. It's the engagement ring from my High School sweetheart, Hayden Haddock. We were engaged the summer after High School.” 

“Hayden…?” 

“Yes, I know. I was quite startled when you first mentioned your friend to me.” 

“What happened? Why didn't you get married?” 

“Two months after we were engaged, he had a stroke. He survived, but barely. After examination in the hospital, they didn't find a source and thought he was okay. They cleared him, but he had to come in regularly for check-ups. After a month he had another stroke, but he was alone, so the ambulance wasn't there in time. He died.” 

Astrid was using her business voice when she was talking about Hiccup, but when she looked into her daughter's eyes, she felt the tears blur her vision. 

“I loved him so dearly, I thought I never love again. We promised each other everything and he was taken away from the world too soon.” 

Lydia hugged her mother and Astrid felt her tears roll on her cheek. 

“Your father, he loved me so much, I finally felt a release from the pain and emptiness that had haunted me for so long. And I truly love him, dear Lydia, don't get me wrong. Every second or minute I spent as the partner of your father, I did so because I loved him and I still do. Nonetheless, after a year we were blessed by you, I couldn't look at your father and think of what Hicc-Hayden and I could've been. And we tried, we really did, because we wanted to be a happy family for you, my sweet daughter, but I couldn't. I just couldn't.” 

Lydia's grip around Astrid tightened. 

“I love you, mom. You're the best mom I could've wished for.” 

Astrid smiled through her tears. 

“And I love you too, sweet little daughter of mine. You're the light of my life, my everything. You healed me with your ray of sunshine when I was most broken.”

 

* * *

 

_ “Hgnnnn-nnaaah-ah-as-Astr-Astri-”  _

_ “You're a noisy one, aren't you?”  _

_ “Says whoooooh-thor-pleeaa-”  _

_ Astrid got up, settled on Hiccup’s knees with her legs besides his and looked at him, who had a satisfied smile on his face and his eyes were closed, well almost closed.  _

_ “Hmmm, why'd you stop?”  _

_ “I want in.”  _

_ Hiccup's brow shot up and his eyes widened.  _

_ “Are you trying to tell me something? Because I am really curious how you got this done-”  _

_ Astrid gave him a nudge on his arm.  _

_ “No, babe. I want in on the fun you're having.”  _

_ Hiccup grinned and sat up.  _

_ “Aaah, fun.” He kissed her neck.  _

_ “I'll help you with fun.” He kissed her collar.  _

_ “Fun's good.” His hands were on her hips, but one went to her front and the other massaged one of her butt-cheeks. He kissed her nipple and Astrid's breath stopped for her second.  _

_ “Yeah,” she said breathless. “Fun's good.” _

 

* * *

 

“Yeah, I am coming! Just got from the toilet!” Astrid yelled at the door when she heard the doorbell for the third time. She opened it. 

“Sorry for the wait.” 

“No worries, here's your basket.” The delivery man handed her a picnic basket. 

“Thanks, see you next week!” 

“Yeah, ‘till next week!” 

Astrid closed the door and looked at the basket in her hands. He never missed a week. She didn’t know how he managed to do this every week, it must have been in his will. 

Astrid peaked under the lid. She saw a note, but she had the basket so many times that she knew it by heart. 

_ Dearest milady,  _

_ I am sorry. I went to the moon to get you the best chocolate covered strawberries, but I forgot to get enough gas to go back. Now I can send only one basket of strawberries a week to keep that part of my promise. Join me when you're ready?  _

_ Love, your Hiccup.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this isn't the happiest story I wrote, I still hope you at least enjoyed it or enjoyed the feels-train you went through? Anywho, if you thought the writing was any good, please leave a kudo or a comment with your thoughts! 
> 
> Also casually dropping my Tumblr, [Sapientia-Art](https://sapientia-art.tumblr.com/). Please give me a follow for more HTTYD & writing!


End file.
